Yup that tasted purple
by AzureSonata
Summary: The Tiny Master of Evil, Veigar, has always wanted to settle the score with his enemy, Teemo, but failed multiple times. After hearing a rumour, Veigar devised a plan to kidnap the newest member to join the League, Lulu, and make her hostage. Little did our little evil mastermind know that Lulu isn't the kind of damsel in distress... or that no one wanted to save her.
1. Chapter 1

****Hello everyone! This is my second fanfic. My first, I'm unsure whether or not I'll get back to. Anyways, Lulu x Veigar is my greatest OTP and I really wanted to do something for it, so hopefully I can do it justice.**

Chapter One

This time, he would have his revenge. Oh yes, he will. Veigar, the Tiny Master of Evil, had been anticipating this moment his entire life, or more specifically all week.

The Institute of War was nothing but still. Flickering flames painted the walls a strange hue of green and a deep black fog filled the yordle's vision. With vicious, but silent footsteps, he devoured the space ahead of him. With each progression, the Institute became more darker as if darkness itself grew stronger by the yordle's presence.

But really, it was light's out for the champions and summoners living at the Institute- don't tell him that though.

The yordle finally stopped in front of a door with a golden mushroom for a handle, his hand greedily hovering over the knob. He had fallen for this trick many times, but not again!

The tiny master of evil produced a small pink vial, its content pulsing a bubbly glow. With his teeth, he ripped the cork off with a silver puff of smoke followed, validating its ripeness. In this yordle's tiny, metal claws was the enemy to his enemy: an oracle's potion, although small in quantity. He drank his oracles and dared himself to enter the den of his timeless enemy.

The door creaked, but Veigar was too giddy with anticipation to hear anything. The only thing he could hear was the sound Teemo would make as a black hole formed in the pit of his stomach.

Veigar approached the Swift Scout's bed, his staff held high.

Teemo will die. These words motivated him.

The yordle was too deep in the darkness, but a faint outline of light on the bed presented itself as a vulnerable target. The Tiny Master of Evil drove the butt of his staff at the centre of the oracle's target.

"Mwua ha ha ha ha!" The Tiny Master of Evil cackled, his evil laughter full of pride. "You have meddled with my affairs for the last time, Scout!" The yordle leaned in to marvel at his victory.

"Maybe use oracles earlier," an almost too familiar voice sneered. Veigar did not need to turn around to know that there was no victory for him tonight. "I'll count to three."

An evil mastermind like Veigar knew exactly when to run.

"Mark my words, Teemo! I will have my… REVENGE!"

But this evil mastermind knew perfectly that running from Teemo was just as hard as hiding from Rengar.

_BOOM!_

A domino of explosions swallowed the Tiny Master of Evil the instant he stepped away from the door.

"Three." Teemo gigged at his rival fell prey to the mushrooms he had set just then and shut his door. A series of clicks and clacks followed and then a thump.

"That… nyurghh…" Veigar groaned. Those mushrooms hurt a lot more than it did on the Rift. But these mushrooms seemed to have a different effect. Instead of a persisting poison, drowsiness flooded the fallen yordle's mind. "Curses… foiled… again."

Veigar: 0. Teemo: more than a thousand.

* * *

It seemed that multiple days have passed since Veigar was last awake. When he took a stroll around the Institute, he found plenty of hysteria from the summoners that loitered the halls. From what the blue yordle could make out, a new yordle has joined the League. Veigar scoffed at the news.

"Hmph, probably another one of _them._" It wasn't farfetched for Veigar to assume that the newcomer would be someone like Tristana or Teemo. Yordles seemed to enjoy one another's company; every yordle but him- he grew out of it.

Ugh… Teemo. Just thinking about him made Veigar tremble with indignation. Once again, he had been bested; far too many, in fact. He left the excited crowd to conjure yet another ingenious plan to conquer his greatest enemy. The scheming yordle found solitude in the corner of the main hall where the sound of his plan was a mere portion of a wave of anticipation.

"Perhaps… I shall strap him to a box… hmm… yes…" The Tiny Master of Evil muttered to himself, cackling as true evil formed. "But it won't be a normal box… oh no. Inside… will be another box… but this box will eat him alive! Mwua ha ha ha ha ha- no. That is stupid."

The evil yordle paced back and forth, running multiple scenarios in his head. Perhaps an older plan would work, but within different context. The first plan that came to his mind was to drop Malphite on his head again. "Heh heh… this time, I'll drop Maokai! Mwua ha ha h-"

A small sapling stared plainly at him from his feet.

"I mean, Gragas! A ha ha!"

The sapling gave the yordle a condescending smile before it tumbled away.

"Oooor… Malphite, Maokai, and Gragas… strapped together on a box dropped onto Teemo!" Veigar clasped his hands, astonished, or perhaps too astonished, by his most devious plan.

The sapling exploded.

"Oh, what do you know about being EVIL?"

…

"Dear gods… that is stupid." Veigar smacked his head with staff. Again, and again. He hoped the rhythm of impact would spark a new plan. All it really did was empty his thoughts and open his senses.

"Hey, did 'ya hear?"

Veigar's ears twitched. He could just hear a conversation. He enjoyed rumours. He always found the ambiguity of speculation to be a good source of inspiration.

"About what?"

"The new champion, the yordle."

"No, don't know much. What do you know?"

"Well… it seems Teemo is getting along with 'er."

"Her?"

"Her…?" Veigar mused. Another plan formulated in his head, reminiscing upon one of his older, but somewhat more ambitious scheme.

Once upon a time, Veigar attempt to kidnap Tristana and make her a hostage, but instead of stuffing Tristana into his bag of evil, he stored enough mushrooms to put him into a week of submission.

"Aye, Lulu be 'er name. Purple, she is, unlike those blues. Lulu, the Fae Sorceress."

"… prepare yourself. Teemo. Lulu." With that, the Tiny Master of Evil left the crowd in pursuit of his target, but the summoners continued.

"Hm… how _along_ are they?"

"Not, ha ha! Dem yordle 'ins just introduced 'emselves and left. I dun see them getting close, though. From what I hear, she's a bit of a nut."

"… a nut?"

"Aye. Nuttier than Veigar. Strong as 'im too."

"Nuttier Veigar? Hah! Another freak, but freakier than _him_?"

"Yup. No wonder nobody wants 'er."

"It seems we're stuck with the unwanted, as always."

* * *

The once bleak, almost dungeon-like, halls of the Institute were then embroidered with flowers, ranging from tulips to roses. The once shadowed blue bricks were blanketed with a spectrum of rainbows dancing around the twirling flowers. The colourful rendition of the champion halls was dragged by the hook of a long wooden staff. The wielder was someone foreign but gave a feel that she belonged here. It was a yordle, the newcomer: Lulu.

Often, champions would go unnoticed in the halls, for many reasons, actually. For one, not many summoners were star-struck. Second, the Institute of War, what created the League of Legends, would not invest in proper lighting. But with Lulu's refurbishing, the purple yordle stood out as something _normal_ compared to the surreal background.

"Aaaaand… tada!" Lulu cheered, twirling her staff. The yordle spun around, taking in her new surroundings. "That's muuuuuch better! Way better than that poopy blue!" A strange purple life formform fluttered around her, exploding with enthusiasm. "Eh heh… glad you like it, but this was all you, Pix! I was simply the painter!" She chimed.

Pix, what seemed to be her companion, hovered over a purple rose and stuffed and rubbed its face in it. "Purpleeeeee. It tastes purple."

Curious, the Fae Sorceress approached her indulging companion. "Purple…? What does that taste like?"

Pix pulled its head out with a pop. "Taste, and be amazed. It tastes delicious." It tugged on a petal of the purple rose which began to glow brighter with each tension. With one final tug, Pix ripped the petal off, but perhaps with too much force, and found himself falling back.

"Oopsie!" Lulu seemed to almost expect this and caught her companion without any effort. The bond between the two was as genuine as it was rare. It was, perhaps, frightening how well they understood each other."You okay?"

"Yep!" Pix pumped itself back into the air, stuffing the petal between Lulu's lips. "Now taste the purple."

Lulu pressed her tongue against the petal, her tastebuds sparked almost instantaneous. She tried to spit the petal out, but it was stuck on her upper lip. "Pft! Pft!" The taste was sweet. Much too sweet. She liked it a lot, but she'd rather it not be a flower petal that would be her snack. As she reached out to pull the petal out, metal claws gripped her wrists from behind.

"Eh…?"

_Thud!_

Lulu was tossed to the floor, her wooden staff reaching further grounds. The purple yordle crawled instinctively to it but was stopped by a cluster of darkness and light. She tried to extend herself past it, but a powerful pressure immobilized her actions. Pix rushed to her help, but fell to the same fate. The two stood there motionless. but the Fae Sorceress's eyes fell onto the mastermind.

"You are my hostage."


	2. Chapter 2

****A bit of interactions between Veigar and Lulu. It was definitely fun trying to come up with dialogue without forcing some lovey-dovey stuff right off the bat. I really wanted to include Zed and Syndra now, but they'll be introduced later. Or not. Anyways, some actual plot is going to happen next chapter. I'm trying to make this move a bit more faster, making this story last for around five to seven chapters- maybe an afterstory will be included. Thanks to all whose read up to this chapter and will continue to read.**

**[[August 2nd Update]] Okay, so chapter three is taking a while, mainly because I got someone to edit and stuff. Chapter one and two are still unedited, for the most part, and I'm still looking for another proofreader. If anyone wants to take up that mantle, please PM or something. Chapter three should come out August 4th at the earliest, so keep a look out for that.**

* * *

Chapter Two

"You are my hostage." Veigar boomed. He lifted his chest high, proud of his latest conquer. Even standing erect, he was still quite incredibly small.

The cluster of black and white that weighted Lulu's movement began to wane. She could see then that somehow, the Tiny Master of Evil managed to compress light enough to the point wherein space begins to swallow itself, a miniature vacuum. The constellation of light began to dim and she could begin see through the darkness. Despite the situation, the Fae Sorceress was en-spelled by fascination instead of magic.

"Hey! Look at me when I subdue you!" The yordle in blue roared, slumping with fury.

Once the spell had completely dissipated, Lulu focused on her frustrated 'captor'.

"Hiya!" The Fae Sorceress pulled herself, readjusting the tilt of her hat. It was evident that no one ever really cleaned the champion quarter's halls, or if Veigar ever vacuumed his spell vacuum. Her dress was smeared with dust, her vibrant ensemble now simply faded, just like the dilapidated sections of the Institute. Her face, on the other hand, was vibrant enough to brighten up on her appearance, with a smile that was both affectionate and slightly wicked.

Pix, on the other hand, raised its fists, or whatever was the equivalent of a fist to his species, and displayed its own rendition of a certain blind monk while swinging a flurry of fists towards Veigar. "Blindness is no impairment against a smelly enemy." Lulu tried to suppress a smile, but snickers and snorts bled through until finally she could hold it no more. Her laugh was quite contagious as Pix fell prey to her giggles.

"Hey, stop laughing!" Veigar jabbed the tiles with his staff repeatedly, demanding obedience but it seemed to only fuel their laughter. "I am evil! You will obey my commands!"

The Tiny Master of Evil glared at his disobedient hostages. The two did not know their place. He swung his staff once again, dragging it in circular motion. Space compressed itself once again but much more denser than before. Like a black hole, it dragged the two giggling compadres into its vacuum. The force was much more violent. The magnetic pull seemed to tug not the Fae Sorceress, but a feeling in her guts that felt like a hook dragging her closer. Her breathing was pressed, Pix too; they could not laugh now. The purple yordle's dilating pupils fell onto her captor with new light. Veigar chuckled.

"You. Are my hostage. Hostages are not aloud to laugh in my PRESENCE!" He swung his staff downards, the force of the vacuum decreasing in relation to his staff's elevation. Pix dropped onto Lulu's cap, barely able to keep itself afloat while the purple yordle succumbed to her knees, gasping for air. "Understand?"

Lulu knelt up, her outfit tattered and dim. She looked up to face her cruel captor, but not with an expression of bleak faith or hopelessness, but amazement and adoration. "That was so amazing!" She exploded with enthusiasm, her cap rocketing up.

"I am not amazing! I am amazingly EVIL!" He raised his staff heroically, I mean villianously, in the air, dangling it high to absorb more of the Fae Sorceress's adoration. Pix felt otherwise. It swayed its hips side to side, readjusting its insides.

Lulu tilted her head, watching the boasting yordle with innocent, naive eyes. It was plain to see that they were worlds apart, in more ways than one. The evil yordle found a world that condemned him with knowledge that could tear a man apart. His hostage, on the other hand, was adopted into a world that abandoned such revelations. Most people are afraid of differences. Throughout history, differences were defined by social and political barriers.

But Lulu is different; she was not afraid of how different others were, she was fascinated.

It was silent for a while. Veigar stood, waiting for his victim to quiver in fear. Instead, it was just an awkward stand off in which both party showed similar interest in prospects.

"We should be friends!" Lulu chimed, finally breaking the silence. Pix hovered towards the Fae Sorceress with a confused expression, with good reason. After all, just a few minutes ago, their guts were being moved to a very uncomfortable position. Lulu gave a reassuring nod, which melted most of Pix's doubt in Veigar's character.

"Friends? Have you not heard what I have just said?" Veigar growled. "You are my hostage. There will be no befriending! I shall use you to manipulate the scourge, Teemo. With that rat out of the way, I will finally take over the world! Mwua ha ha ha!" The yordle laughed with outstretched arms, forgetting that he was still in the Institute's domain.

"That sounds like fun!" The Fae Sorceress replied.

"Fun? Taking over the world is fun? Well… yes it is. FOR ME! For you? It will be like trying to act as a relations mediator between Kayle and Morgana! And it is not fun, by the way."

Lulu stared and pouted. She didn't quite understand Veigar's analogy so she tried to. The Fae Sorceress tried to picture what a Kayle and a Morgana was. She grinned as a rush of possibilities passed through her mind.

"Hey! Stop smiling! There will be no fun from now on!" Veigar commanded, but Lulu kept to her own imagination. The only one paying attention to him at this point was Pix, and Pix was rather amused at the Tiny Master of Evil's tiny fuse.

Veigar reached for Lulu's hat and yanked it down, attempting to blind himself from the purple yordle's idiotically cute smile.

"Whoa! Who turned off the lights?" Lulu asked, clawing around for anything tangible.

"Shut up and move. We shall retire to my quarters so I can make plans for your ransom." Veigar positioned himself behind the Fae Sorceress, poking her back with his staff to help provide directions.

"Ransom? What's that?" Lulu asked. Her voice was quite muffled and at any time readjust her hat but that wouldn't be fun.

"None of your business." Veigar growled, poking Lulu with an extra thrust. "And I told you to shut up."

Pix hovered over Veigar, surprising the urge to bring down some pain. He watched Lulu for any signs of wanting to be rescued but she seemed like she was enjoying this game. The faerie was a bit jealous, its games were better than Veigar's.

For a while, it felt like the company was walking in place for a long time. The hall was long and for newcomers it could have been thought that the hall would be endless, perhaps it was. The Institute never was friendly with logic. The trip could have been shorter if the summoner's knew how to manage the rooms better. Most of the champion quarters were vacant. Those that were occupied were usually never used as some champions still live at their own homes. Veigar, among others, were some of the few champions that used the quarters provided to them by the summoners. Lulu still did not know which one was hers.

Finally, they come across a room with a strange sigil on knob. With a single touch, the door began to disintegrate outwards from the knob. Once the two entered, the door began to rebuild itself in a reversed fashion as to when it disintegrated.

"Welcome to your prison," Veigar exclaimed. The roaring vibration of the door recomposing itself echoed throughout the room.

"I can't see," Lulu complained, still clawing around for something to hold onto. Veigar glared, somewhat expecting the purple yordle to readjust her hat a while ago. Impatient as he is, he smacked the hat straight off, the Fae Sorceress almost falling over as a result.

"Like I was saying, your prison." Veigar explained, but with a lot less enthusiasm this time around. The room was silent, save the gentle fluttering of Pix's wings.

Lulu scanned the room, rather fascinated. The room seemed reflected its occupant quite well. It was horribly lit; the only form of light was the fluorescent glows of potions and texts and wavering blue flames. Books carpeted the floor with titles ranging from the dark arts to the obscure; books you'd wouldn't exist because the author was too insane to be eligible to publish a book. Tables bordered the walls and a bed was no where in sight. The quarters was the definition of somber.

Veigar could see the fascination and mischievousness in her eyes, something he was somewhat fond of. "Don't touch anything," he commanded, before retiring to one of his desks. He wobbled over, his roaring enthusiasm for evil dissipated; in fact he sounded somewhat normal. He pulled out his chair, one built for a human, and climbed up on top. The chair and his height was just enough for his arms to extend over. As he pulled out one of his books, he turned to check up on his hostage only to find that she was not where she was last.

The yordle's vision scrambled. His room was filled with hazards; if his hostage was harmed, or even killed, he would have to pass off his ransom for less. He tossed and turned, but refused to get off his chair, looking for the Fae Sorceress could have went. "Did she escape…?" Veigar wondered.

"Boo!"

Veigar looked under his desk to find the Fae Sorceress in a blanket he wasn't even aware was in his room.

He sighed, shrugged her away and returned to his book.

"Hey, you're suppose to act surprised!" She pouted, wrapping the blanket around tighter.

"And you're supposed to be my HOSTAGE," he groaned, scratching the bridge between his eyes.

"What does a hostage do?" Lulu asked, hopping up and down for attention.

"Whatever I tell you and I'm telling you to shut up and get in a corner," Veigar replied. The yordle tried to focus on his book, but Lulu just wasn't the right company for it.

"But that's no fun," the Fae Sorceress groaned.

"Sucks, now beat it.

Lulu slumped over to the corner where Pix watched over. His arms was crossed in a 'I told you' kind of way. "He doesn't want to be friends, why try?" The faerie asked.

The purple yordle briefly looked over to her captor and sighed. "I don't know, Pix. But it's better than how we were treated at Bandle."

Pix sighed too then stared at the ceiling. "Anything would have been better than how you were treated at Bandle."

Lulu looked at her faerie companion again. It wasn't often that they would have this kind of conversation; in fact there wasn't much time for conversation with these two. It was always, do first; talk later. The world was too fascinating to just talk about it; it was something to experience.

"Hey Pix. Let's play a game."

Pix looked at the Fae Sorceress with an expression it never used in front of her. For a moment, it seemed like it was going to say no. "Sure." Lulu smiled.

"Hey, you want to play with us too?" Lulu turned and asked Veigar.

For a while, Veigar did not respond. "No," he finally replied, barely audible this time.


	3. Chapter 3

**** Apologies, this chapter is way past its due date and writer's block, among playing League and other games, were to blame. Unfortunately, I won't be able to update that often, but I can try to gear towards a chapter a week. In other news, I tried to get a proofreader before I upload but got somewhat lucky there. A friend is offering to proofread but I never got back on that. If any one wants to edit my spelling/grammar before a chapter is uploaded, please message me.**

**Content wise, nothing much happens. This was meant to be a bit of a filler instead of a full chapter in itself. There should be two more backstories/fillers so look forwards to that, I guess.**

Chapter 3

The colour black filled the room. The darkness was thick, almost tangible. The little yordle, trapped at the centre of the room, felt the weight of darkness on his lungs. Within every hole and pore the yordle could feel a dry slick feeling crawling within. The yordle tried to reach out beyond the darkness but even he could not hear his own voice. He tried desperately to crawl from whatever prison he was in but every time he reached out only darkness caressed his grasp. It was a prison cell made of isolation. Not even light could keep the lonely yordle company.

Everyone knew that yordles could never handle isolation and yet here the yordle remains.

It was hard to measure time when there was nothing to see. In darkness, time was fickle; it slows down or speeds up. The yordle was unsure of how long he was confined. He wondered why he was here to begin with. It could have been a day. It could have been a year. But the yordle couldn't care less for how long he stayed here, but what time he would be free. As time erratically passed by, the yordle wondered if he ever would be free. Then he wondered what it meant to be free.

This world, once fascinating, contained a prison like this. Who was to say that the rest of the world that the yordle once admired would be like this? Such baring questions clouded his thoughts whenever the darkness did not confound it.

Alone he remained engulfed within the darkest black until, from the corner of his mind, madness sparked.

Well, madness wouldn't be the correct term in this situation. For the tormented yordle it was a revelation.

"Veigar, you have now experienced the truth of this world," the voice announced. The voice sounded male and female, child and adult. It echoed throughout his mind, each with a new pitch.

"The truth?" The yordle asked. He was unsure if he spoke at all as he could not even hear his voice. "What truth is here?"

"The truth," The voice replied with the yordle's own voice. "For the world has begun in darkness and continue in darkness."

The next time the yordle spoke, he came with an unfamiliar voice. "Darkness?" The yordle asked. His new voice dwelled between screech and madness.

"As long as there is conflict, there will be darkness." The voice affirmed.

Now, in the darkness, a figure took shape. It was the imprisoned yordle reflected in front of him. Astonished, the yordle reached out for his reflection only to fade through. The voice continued regardless. "But you can change that," the other yordle prophesied.

"I can change… this?" the imprisoned yordle wondered as he looked over the darkness. "How?"

"End all conflict," the voice exclaimed with fervour. "Unite this conflicted world." The voice began to fade. "And force it on its knees." The voice soon became a gradual mute, almost inaudible on the last word. The yordle reached out for his fading reflection but instead found a wall with a slight hole with gentle light bleeding through.

The yordle dug further into the hole, ripping out brick by brick. His blood began to stain his surroundings, but his starvation for light kept him fuelled. Once he found himself past the wall, the yordle could only see a mutated vision of a once familiar landscape.

Noxus, a place once defined by pictures and text. No matter how long he remained in his cell it could not explain such disfiguration of the land. But it was not because time took its tole on the land. No, it was darkness. The yordle could see the corruption that no one could see. He could see evil.

The yordle looked down at his hand and was bewildered by his discolouration. His once, splendid bright brown fur was now tainted, dull black. He too, was evil. The yordle laughed at his discovery, almost maniacally, before breaking into tears. Everywhere he looked, evil's taint was felt everywhere. It felt as if he never left his prison. "Am I truly free…?" the yordle asked himself.

"… ey, wake up…"

"As long as there is conflict, there will be darkness," a voice reminded him. The yordle's eyes widened as his shivering hands turns into fists.

"… been staring at nothing for a while and…"

The yordle pulled his prisoner rags around him as he set forth, not towards home, but where evil was most concentrated.

"… and Pix were wondering…"

The yordle often read of stories of heroes and villains and how the world would always be saved from the clutches of evil. Now that he has seen it with his own eyes, the yordle felt that he must also let someone else know.

"… play with us…"

In the state that he was now, the yordle was not suited to be the hero. He didn't want to be the hero anyways. If it meant saving this world full of darkness and evil, this yordle would rather let it rot. Instead, he declared himself to be the villain. The key to the ritual to summon a great hero that could save the land. If a hero could not answer to his call then he will unite the divided land and force it to stray from the prophecy of darkness.

The yordle knew the risk. From this day forth, no one would holler his name.

"… what's your name?"

He would be forever alone.

"I'd like to be friends."

But that was fine because everyone from this world was tainted.

* * *

"Hello…? Wake up!"

Veigar woke to the violent vibrations of unrestrained giddiness. Lulu, his hostage, had been shaking him out of his trance for the past few seconds.

"Do… not…" The evil yordle mumbled, attempting to grasp onto his consciousness. "Do not touch me, hostage!" He flicked Lulu's grip from his arm and gave the yordle a menacing glare.

Lulu was unfazed. "My name isn't hostage," she objected. "My name is Lulu."

"I do not care! You are my hostage, have you forgotten?" Veigar growled, brushing off his short slumber daze.

"Oh, oh yeah. We're still playing that game, right?" the Fae Sorceress giggled. Veigar, on the other hand, was not amused. He was still sweating from his memories. The darkness, to this day, still haunts and terrorizes him.

"Kidnapping and hostages are not a game, you… stupid… hostage," the evil yordle stuttered, incapable of coming up with a proper insult; his grogginess still bleeding his mind.

"Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me!" Lulu chimed. "Besides, what's fun is fun, and that's a game enough for me and Pix, right Pix?" The Fae Sorceress turned to her companion for reassurance, but the faerie's scepticism towards Veigar's action kept it silenced. Lulu blinked at the lack of response, but continued anyways. "So, we're still playing, then?"

"Like I said…" Veigar groaned as he cleared his desk. The tiny yordle pushed the stacks of book to the side to reveal an old, scribed schematic detailing some of his previous attempts on Bandle and Teemo. Collectively, there were plenty of scheme on the blue sheet, each written in a mucky grey colour. "I don't have time for this…" he mumbled to himself, pulling schematic after schematic under the mountains of texts. He scanned over his various exploits until he found his previous kidnapping scheme. "Mwua ha!" he exclaimed.

The Fae Sorceress was at a loss but acted as if tagged along for the entire ride. She tried to look over the black yordle's shoulders to see the schematics, but her natural yordle height proved to be, yet again, a difficult opponent.

Veigar sensed the purple yordle's struggle and laughed. The yordle gave it quick look over to check for discrepancies between his time old plan and the current age situation. After a bit of deliberation he wondered why he was in a hurry to relieve himself of his hostage.

"Hey, what are you looking at? Can I see?"

Oh, right.

Veigar clenched his grip on the schematic paper and whipped it from under the other papers and texts to straight at Lulu's face. If she wanted to know what fate has in store for her, so be it. The evil yordle would amuse her curiosity, but it seems he did more than that. A sparkle twinkled in the purple yordle's eyes as if she was excited to experience Veigar's plan. Baffled, Veigar crumpled up the schematic and tossed it aside.

"Just get in the damn barrel."


End file.
